X-Men Origins: Wolverine
thumbX-Men Origins: Wolverine (titulada X-Men orígenes: Lobezno en España y X-Men Origenes: Wolverine en Hispanoamérica) es una película de 2009 basada en el personaje de Marvel Comics Wolverine, cuyo estreno tuvo lugar el 30 de abril de 2009. La película fue dirigida por Gavin Hood y está protagonizada por Hugh Jackman. Se trata de una spin-off y de una precuela de la trilogía cinematográfica de X-Men centrada en el mutante Wolverine, antes de que su esqueleto fuera modificado con el metal indestructible adamantium. Sinopsis En 1845,En los territorios del noroeste de Canadá, un pequeño y enfermo niño llamado James Howlett, es cuidado en su alcoba por el hijo de uno de los empleados de su padre, un muchacho llamado Victor Creed. Minutos después es visitado por John Howlett, su padre, quien manifiesta el gran cariño que siente por su hijo, causando de alguna manera, los celos de Victor (a quien, al parecer, su padre no lo quiere y además lo maltrata). Sin embargo, mientras esto ocurre, se empiezan a escuchar ruidos de una discusión, lo cual alerta al padre de James, quien al bajar las escaleras encuentra al padre de Victor discutiendo con su esposa (Elizabeth Howlett). Este le increpa nunca haber amado a su marido y que huya con él, lo cual causa una inmediata reacción de su esposo, quien entra en la discusión. En la riña, el padre de Victor le dispara con un rifle en el pecho al padre de James. El disparo alerta al pequeño James, quien al bajar las escaleras encuentra tendido en el suelo a su moribundo padre. Este suceso causa la ira de James, el cual ataca al padre de Victor con unas garras de hueso que le salieron previamente de entre los nudillos matándolo, no sin antes descubrir que el hombre que mató, era nada menos que su verdadero padre y que Victor (que también era mutante) es su hermano. Victor y James escapan juntos y conforme el tiempo pasa, los hermanos desarrollan sus poderes viviendo intensas y largas guerras (la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, la Primera Guerra Mundial, la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Guerra de Vietnam) hasta que son reclutados por el coronel William Stryker para el Equipo X, una célula militar clandestina formada íntegramente por mutantes. Sus miembros son: Wade Wilson alias Deadpool, un mercenario maestro en kendo y katana, cuyo poder era la velocidad extrema aunque con un mal habito de hablar demasiado; David North conocido como Agente Zero, experto rastreador y tirador de mortífera puntería, con un poder muy útil para su oficio: gran agilidad y reflejos de gato; John Wraith (Will.i.am) llamado Espectro (Kestrel), un teletransportador; Fred J. Dukes, también llamado Mole, un ser de tamaño y fuerza colosales; y Chris Bradley, quien puede manipular la electricidad y las comunicaciones. En una de sus misiones en África tienen como objetivo una piedra de meteorito conocida como adamantium que los conduce hasta una villa, allí comienza una masacre en la cual James decide no participar y separarse del equipo y de su hermano con el cual tiene diferencias con su personalidad fría y asesina, muy distinta de la suya. Seis años después, James, ahora conocido como Logan vive tranquilamente como leñador en las montañas canadienses con su novia Kayla Silverfox (Lynn Collins) que es maestra. Mientras tanto, Víctor da caza a los antiguos miembros de su equipo asesinando a Bradley, diciéndole que antes había matado a Wade. Stryker encuentra a Logan, y le dice que alguien está buscando y asesinando a los antiguos miembros del ya desarticulado equipo. Stryker acompañado con Zero, le pide ayuda a Logan pero este no acepta. Poco tiempo después, Silverfox es asesinada por Víctor. Wolverine cegado por la ira, busca venganza cazando a su hermano y es fácilmente derrotado por éste tras una paliza brutal en un bar en la que le rompe las garras de una mano. Stryker nuevamente le pide ayuda y le ofrece un esqueleto de adamantium, un metal virtualmente indestructible extraído de un meteorito conseguido en el pasado por el Equipo X. Antes del procedimiento pide que le graben sus medallas con el nombre de Wolverine en honor a una historia que le había contado su amada aparentemente asesinada. Después del doloroso procedimiento de asimilación del adamantium que casi lleva a Logan a la muerte, Stryker ordena borrar la mente de Wolverine pero éste lo escucha y escapa violentamente. Stryker entonces ordena a Zero capturarlo y matarlo. En la escapada, Wolverine llega a una granja de una pareja de ancianos, Travis y Heather Hudson, que acogen a Wolverine, y que a la mañana siguiente son asesinados por Zero. Después de violentas persecuciones que terminan con la muerte de Zero en venganza de los asesinatos de la pareja de ancianos, Wolverine decide ir a Las Vegas, donde localiza a John Wraith y Fred Dukes (quien es ahora increíblemente obeso por un desorden alimenticio) para encontrar el paradero de Creed y Stryker. Mientras tanto Víctor captura al joven Scott Summers en una escuela. Por medio de Fred, Wolverine se entera que el antiguo Equipo X se dedicaba a capturar mutantes para Stryker con los cuales se hacían experimentos genéticos en un lugar llamado La Isla, y que Remy LeBeau, también conocido como Gambito, había sido el único en escapar de La Isla y conocía su ubicación. Wolverine acompañado de Espectro encuentra a Gambito en un bar de New Orleans. Wolverine habla con Gambito mientras Espectro vigila afuera, pero Gambito sospecha que Wolverine ha sido enviado para recapturarlo y usa su habilidad de cargar objetos con energía cinética para dispararle un mazo de cartas arrojándolo a traves de una pared a la calle. Afuera Víctor asesina a Espectro y toma una muestra de sangre de su cuerpo. Wolverine pelea con Víctor, y siendo interrumpido por Gambito. Víctor escapa. Gambito accede a llevarlo a La Isla la cual está situada en un reactor nuclear. Una vez allí, Wolverine se enfrenta a Stryker y se entera de que Silverfox sigue viva y a su servicio. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabe es que ella está siendo manipulada por Stryker para dejar en libertad a su hermana, Emma Frost, quien está recluida en La Isla. Decepcionado y confundido, Wolverine se retira. Victor, furioso con Stryker por haber dejado ir a Wolverine, le exige que lo haga indestructible como a su hermano pero Stryker le dice que basados en sus exámenes él nunca sobreviviría al procedimiento. En un acto de ira, Víctor intenta asesinar a Silverfox pero Wolverine escucha los gritos de quien fuera su amada y ataca a Víctor teniendo la oportunidad de asesinarle, pero Wolverine hace caso omiso de sus instintos de matar a su hermano. Silverfox le muestra a Wolverine la celdas de los mutantes, entre los que están Emma Frost y Scott Summers así como otros mutantes que también son liberados. Stryker activa su nueva creación, El Arma XI, un pálido y deforme Wade Wilson, con su boca sellada y con sus espadas que salen de sus brazos en una estructura de adamantium, Wolverine le combate mientras Summers, Emma Frost y Silverfox herida, ayudan a los demás mutantes a escapar de La Isla. Durante el escape, Summers escucha una voz en su mente que le indica la salida donde encuentra un helicóptero pilotado por Charles Xavier que se lleva a todos los mutantes a su escuela excepto a Silverfox y Gambito. Mientras, Wolverine se enfrenta al Arma XI en una chimenea de un reactor nuclear de La Isla donde casi se cae pero es rescatado por Víctor, agregando éste que sólo él tiene el derecho de matarlo. Se unen para pelear y decapitan a Arma XI (única forma aparente de matarlo) cuya cabeza cortada y su cuerpo caen por la chimenea lanzando rayos ópticos (como los de cíclope) que provocan el colaspso de la gigantesca estructura. Wolverine y Víctor se separan alegando que todo sigue igual y que aún son rivales. Víctor huye y Logan se cae de la chimenea. Cuando un gran trozo de escombro sólido está apunto de aplastarle, Gambito llega y lo salva para después retirarse a ayudar a los demás mutantes. Wolverine llega a ayudar a Silverfox (la cual se encontraba gravemente herida por un disparo) cuando son atacados por Stryker, quien dispara por la espalda a Logan con una pistola cargada con balas de adamantium. Cuando Logan se diponía a atacarlo con toda su furia le dispara en varias ocasiones a quemarropa y finalmente en la cabeza, dejándolo aparentemente muerto. Cuando Stryker se dispone a matar a Silverfox ésta le toca obligándolo a caminar y alejarse del lugar. Silverfox muere por hemorragias y Gambito encuentra a un amnésico y confundido Wolverine, quien le pregunta su propio nombre y en donde se encontraba; Gambito le dice que se llama Logan y ambos encuentran a Silverfox sin vida. Gambito le pregunta si la conoce y Wolverine responde que no, llega la policía y ambos toman caminos separados. Por último,y después de los creditos principales,se ve como Stryker es arrestado por la Policía Militar pues éste asesinó a un General del Ejército que quería eliminar el proyecto por encarcelar a su hijo Jason (otro mutante que posteriormente sería el ilusionista conocido como Mente Maestra). Luego de los Creditos finales se ve la mano de Deadpool saliendo de los escombros y su cabeza es enfocada justo unos segundos antes de que el abriera los ojos. Al momento abre la boca (la cual estaba cosida) pronunciando un sonido como un "shhh" (Haciendo referencia a que siempre rompe la cuarta pared). En la escena post-credits , se ve a wolverine tomando en un bar japones ,entonces la mesera le dice si bebe para olvidar , a lo que el responde para recordar. editar] Reparto *Hugh Jackman: James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine. Mutante y futuro miembro de los X-Men. Jackman, quien interpretó a Wolverine en la trilogía X-Men, también se ha convertido en productor de la película. Troye Sivan interpreta a un joven Logan. *Liev Schreiber: Victor Creed / Sabretooth. Medio hermano de Logan y persona de armas. Tyler Mane, que interpretó al personaje en X-Men, no repite personaje. Michael-James Olsen interpreta a un joven Victor Creed. *Danny Huston: William Stryker. Liev Schreiber fue considerado inicialmente para este personaje, mientras que Brian Cox, que desempeñó el personaje en X-Men 2, quería repetir su papel, usando edición por ordenador para rejuvenecerlo. *Lynn Collins: Kayla Frost / SilverFox. Michelle Monaghan rechazó el papel por coincidencia de rodajes. *Taylor Kitsch: Remy LeBeau / Gambito. Un ladron Cajun que tiene la capacidad de convertir energia potencial en cualquier objeto que toque en energia cinetica, por lo que explota. *Will.I.Am: John Wraith / Spectre. Un mutante que puede teletransportarse. *Kevin Durand: Frederick J. Dukes / Blob. Un mutante con una capa casi indestructible de la piel. *Dominic Monaghan: Chris Bradley / Bolt. Un mutante que pude manipular la electricidad. *Daniel Henney: David North / Agente Zero. Un miembro del programa de Arma-X y un experto rastreador con habilidades letales de francotirador. *Ryan Reynolds: Wade Wilson / Deadpool. Un bromista mercenario con la habilidad de esgrima letal y luego se convierte en Deadpool. *Scott Adkins: Weapon XI. *Tim Pocock: Scott Summers / Cíclope. *Alice Parkinson: Elizabeth Howlett. *Patrick Stewart: Profesor Charles Xavier. editar] Doblaje en México *Logan / Wolverine: Humberto Solórzano *Victor Creed / Sabretooth: Idzy Dutkiewicz *William Stryker: Raúl Anaya *Remy LeBeau / Gambito: Andrés Gutiérrez Coto *John Wraith: Arturo Mercado Jr. *Kayla / Silver Fox: Erica Edwards *Wade Wilson / Deadpool: José Antonio Macías *David North / Maverick/ Agente Zero: Edson Matus *Frederick J. Dukes / Blob: Sebastián Llapur *Chris Bradley / Bolt: Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Scott Summers: Javier Olguín *Emma Frost: Mireya Mendoza *Charles Xavier: Federico Romano *John Howlett: Gerardo Reyero Créditos técnicos: *Dirección de doblaje: José Antonio Macías *Estudio de doblaje: SDI Media de México de S. de R.L. de C.V.[[|2]] editar] Pre producción El 20 de julio de 2007 se confirmó que Gavin Hood sería el director de esta película y Hugh Jackman confirmó que el guion estaba listo. Se empezó a filmar en noviembre de 2007 y se estrenó el 1 de mayo de 2009. El estreno de la película se retrasó en México y Hugh Jackman declaró que pospondría su visita a dicho país por el brote de la gripe porcina. El estreno en este país fue el 29 de mayo. editar] Producción [[]]AumentarHugh Jackman, intérprete de Wolverine.El guionista David Benioff, un fan de los cómics, estuvo persiguiendo el proyecto durante casi tres años antes de que fuera contratado para escribir el guion en octubre de 2004.[[|3]] [[|4]] Durante la preparación de este, releyó Arma X de Barry Windsor-Smith, así como la serie limitada sobre Wolverine realizada por Chris Claremont y Frank Miller en 1982;[[|3]] [[|5]] también le sirvió como inspiración la serie limitada Origins (2001), que muestra la vida de Wolverine antes de Arma X.[[|6]] Benioff deseaba una historia «un poco más oscura y brutal», hecho que le llevó a escribir el guion con la calificación de restrigida en mente, aunque reconoció que el tono final de la película dependería del productor y del director.[[|3]] El actor Hugh Jackman, quien colaboró en la elaboración del guion, quería que la película no fuera vista como X-Men 4, sino como una pieza separada y nueva sobre su personaje,[[|7]] y no vio necesidad de realizar la película con calificación restringida.[[|8]] En octubre de 2006 se terminó el guion, pero Jackman no podía comprometerse ya que tenía previsto empezar a rodar "Australia" (2008) durante el año 2007.[[|9]] [[|10]] Antes de la huelga de 2007-2008 que iniciaron el Gremio de Escritores de América, James Vanderbilt y Scott Silver fueron contratados para una reescritura de última hora del guion.[[|11]] Gavin Hood fue anunciado como director del proyecto en julio de 2007 para realizar el lanzamiento en 2008. Anteriormente, el director de X-Men: La película y X-Men: X2, Bryan Singer y el director de X-Men: The Last Stand, Brett Ratner estaban interesados en regresar a la franquicia, mientras que Alexandre Aja y Len Wiseman también querían el trabajo. Zack Snyder, quien se acercó a X-Men 3, rechazó esta película porque estaba dirigiendo "Watchmen". Jackman vio paralelismo entre Logan y el personaje principal de Tsotsi. Hood explicó que, si bien él no era un fan de los cómics, "se dio cuenta de que el personaje de Wolverine, que su gran atractivo reside en el hecho de que él es alguien que de alguna manera, está llena de una gran cantidad de auto-odio por su propia naturaleza y está constantemente en guerra con su propia naturaleza ". La película se centra en temas tal como la lucha interna entre su salvajismo animal y las nobles cualidades humanas. Hood se enorgullece de sus anteriores películas, pero se lanzó a este proyecto para sentir una sensación diferente. En octubre, Fox anunció que el 1 de mayo de 2009 será la fecha de lanzamiento de X-Men Orígins: Wolverine. La presentación preliminar tuvo lugar en Fox Studios Australia (en Sydney) a finales de 2007. El estudio de la fotografía empezó el 18 de enero de 2008, en Nueva Zelanda. La controversia surgió en Queenstown Lakes District Council cuando se tuvo que tomar la decisión de permitir a Fox almacenar explosivos en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo local. Tras estos incidentes Fox trasladó algunos de los explosivos a otra ubicación. Los explosivos se iban a utilizar para una toma de una explosión en Hudson Farm, una escena que requería cuatro cámaras. Jackman y Palermo's Woz Productions llegaron a un acuerdo con el consejo para permitir que estuvieran especialistas en medio ambiente para asesorarles en el cuidado del entorno donde estaban rodando. La filmación continuó en Nueva Orleans, Louisiana, donde se rodó una gran parte de la película. Cockatoo Island fue usada para recrear la guarida de Stryker, los enormes edificios ahorraron mucho dinero en posproducción digital. La producción de la película generará 60 millones de dólares en la economía de Sydney. La fotografía en Nueva Zelanda se terminó el 23 de mayo de 2008. Se incluirá además en la película un flashback donde se muestra a Logan en el desembarco de Normandía el cual fue rodado en Blacksmiths, New South Wales. Hood y Fox tuvieron disputas sobre la dirección de la película. El estudio tenía dos candidatos para reemplazar a Hood antes de que Richard Donner, marido de la productora Lauren Shuler Donner, volara a Australia para poner paz entre el director y el estudio. Hood puntualizó, "Tras la discusión y el serio debate, las cosas han mejorado. Espero que la película mejores tras este debate. Si nadie hubiera hablado sobre el tema, estaríamos en un problema!". editar] Secuela Artículo principal: The Wolverine.Hood especuló que podría haber una secuela, la cual podría estar situada en Japón. Esta historia desarrollada por Chris Claremont y Frank Miller, no fue la primera opción de Hugh Jackman ya que "lo que tenemos que hacer es establecer qué y quién es Logan y averiguar cómo se convirtió en Wolverine". Jackman comentó que esta historia ambientada en Japón es la historia favorita sobre el personaje. La inclusión de Deadpool y Gambito conduce a las posibilidades de sus propios spin-offs. También están cobrando fuerza los rumores de recuperar el personaje de Rogue (Anna Paquin), ya sea para la secuela o para el spin-off de Gambito. editar] Videojuego Activision lanzó el 1 de mayo de 2009 un videojuego basado en el argumento de esta película: X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Del galardonado estudio Raven Software, este juego ofrece la oportunidad al jugador de sentir la historia de los orígenes de Lobezno, desde que huye de las instalaciones de Arma X. hasta su paso por las selvas africanas y otros lugares perdidos. El juego se ha desarrollado en diferentes plataformas y para distintas edades: *Para mayores de 18 años en PS3, Xbox 360 y PC. *Para mayores de 16 años en Wii, PSP y PS2. *Para mayores de 12 años en Nintendo DS. editar] Referencias #↑ [[|''a]] [[|b'']] «X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)» (en inglés). Box Office Mojo. Consultado el 7 de julio de 2010. #[[|↑]] /«Doblaje de Wolverine». Doblaje en Español. Consultado el 14 de junio de 2009. #↑ [[|''a]] [[|b'']] [[|''c]] Matt Brady (2005-04-15). «[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?s=&threadid=31765 ''Wolverine screenwriter keeps it real]». Newsarama. http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?s=&threadid=31765. Consultado el 07-10-2007. #[[|↑]] Michael Fleming (04-10-2004). «'X' marks spinoff spot». Variety. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117911455?categoryId=13&cs=1. Consultado el 01-09-2006. #[[|↑]] Daniel Robert Epstein (28-12-2004). «David Benioff». SuicideGirls. http://suicidegirls.com/interviews/David+Benioff/. Consultado el 09-02-2008. #[[|↑]] Huver, Scott (08-10-2008). «Producer Lauren Shuler Donner Teases Wolverine... and Deadpool?». Consultado el 12-05-2009. #[[|↑]] «Interview - Hugh Jackman». CanMag. 15-10-2006. http://www.canmag.com/news/4/3/5413. Consultado el 15-10-2006. #[[|↑]] «[http://www.latinoreview.com/news.php?id=1056 Hugh Jackman on The Prestige!]» (Quicktime video). Latino Review (20-10-2006). Consultado el 10-02-2008. #[[|↑]] Heather Newgen (15-10-2006). «[http://www.superherohype.com/news.php?id=4809 Jackman says Wolverine script is ready]». Superhero Hype!. http://www.superherohype.com/news.php?id=4809. Consultado el 15-10-2006. #[[|↑]] Marilyn Beck; Stacy Jenel Smith (13-08-2006). «[http://www.dailynews.com/search/ci_4177414 Major renegotiations possible stumbling block for new X-Men]». Los Angeles Daily News. http://www.dailynews.com/search/ci_4177414. Consultado el 11-07-2007. #[[|↑]] Michael Fleming, Pamela McClintock (30-10-2007). «Studios prep back-up plan». Variety. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117975064.html?categoryId=13&cs=1. Consultado el 31-10-2007. editar] Enlaces externos *Ficha de X-Men Origins: Wolverine en inglés y en español en Internet Movie Database.. *Ficha de X-Men Orígenes: Lobezno en FilmAffinity.. *Sitio oficial. *[http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808665084/info X-Men Origins: Wolverine] en Yahoo! Movies. *[http://www.myspace.com/x-menorigins X-Men Origins: Wolverine] en MySpace. Categoría:Peliculas Categoría:X-men Categoría:Marvel